


Door Twelve

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [12]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12. An unusual snowman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Twelveth door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list
> 
> halftime woohoo

Bossuet proudly looked at the piece of art he had created and the snowman looked back with dark, unevenly big cole eyes.

"You're beautiful, " Bossuet told him will glee.

He really wished the snowman could answer in some way, but Bossuet was eight so imagining the answer wasn't so hard. He smiled. This was a very smart snowman.

"Hello," a voice piped behind him. "Looks nice."

Bossuet turned around and saw a tiny boy covered in winter attire, so all Bossuet could really see where his brown eyes and his black, silky hair that was peeking out of his hat.

"Who are you?" Bossuet asked.

"Joly. Who are you?"

"Bossuet."

"That's a weird name," Joly said with a giggle and Bossuet immediately crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"'Tis not," he said with force. "I chose it myself!"

That wasn't entirely true, his father had suggested the name along with a few others when Bossuet had asked to be called a boys name from now on. Years later he would proudly proclaim that unconsciously he had gone for the pun even as a child, but back then he had just liked how his fathers eyes had crinkled with suppressed laughter when he had suggested his son a pun as his name.

"Sorry," Joly said. "I like weird," he then offered and Bossuet uncrossed his arms with a smile.

Needless to say that Joly pretty much became his best friend after that.

 

Joly's birthday was right after New Year and they spend his 11th birthday mostly outside building a fantastic snowman.

"You know, when we go to Hogwarts, we will probably learn to do this with magic," Bossuet said as he was rolling the lowest piece of their snowman over the ground to make it as big as possible.

"If we go to Hogwarts," Joly corrected. "I mean you're full of magic, you're definitely going but me? I wouldn't be too sure..."

Bossuet wanted to bite his own tongue for his thoughtless comment. Joly had become increasingly worried about his own lack of magical display, which was something Bossuet could not understand at all because to him Joly was the most magical creature he had ever laid eyes on. And now whenever the topic Hogwarts came up Joly just got a bit more worried, and Joly was enough worried as it was. In the nearly three years they had been friends Bossuet had learned that Joly was always worried, preferably about everything. Bossuet had also learned that this made Joly the most reliable friend he had ever made and that it was actually pretty impressive how Joly never let his constant worry define him or his mood. Though, the magic thing did seem to get to him especially.

"I'm sure you're gonna get a letter with me," Bossuet told him since it was the only thing he could do. "And even if not - which will not happen - I will just take you to Hogwarts with me anyway."

Joly perked up from where he had been picking at the seams of his gloves. "In your luggage?" he asked hopefully and Bossuet nodded.

"In my bag, even, so you can ride on my back."

Joly smiled and Bossuet smiled as well as they went on to finishing their snowman. It soon turned in an impromptu snow ball fight and they made a few snow angels before they continued but finally the snowman stood. Joly had brought cole and a carrot and Bossuet supplied the pipe.

"We should both be in art," Bossuet told Joly, as they were looking at their master piece.

"There should be a snowman museum," Joly agreed.

He looked at Bossuet. "Where did your glove go?" he asked in slight horror.

Bossuet looked down on his hands. "Probably in one of the snowman pieces," he said. When he saw Joly's terrified expression, his eyes still glued to Bossuet's ungloved hand, Bossuet quickly put it in the pocket of his jacket.

"I didn't bring my spares," Joly told him, now actually close to a freak out.

"It's okay, Joly. I'll just stay like this and my hand will be safe," Bossuet tried, when the side of the snowman's head exploded.

They both screamed and Bossuet fell over trying to bring distance between himself and what ever was happening to their snowman.

"Bossuet, look," Joly whispered next to him and Bossuet sat up.

There was his glove, floating in the air, obviously responsible for the partial destruction of their snowman. It vibrated until all snow had fallen of it and then floated into Joly's hands.

"Wow," Bossuet said.

"I- I think I did this," Joly said in wonder and reached for Bossuet's hand to tuck the glove back on. "I'm magic."

Bossuet grinned, trying to shake off the shock. "See, I told you."

"I'm sorry I blew up our masterpiece," Joly said then, less happy.

"Don't worry, we'll build a second one with a wand and make it look like he did it."

Joly's eyes lit up. "Yeah, that sounds good."

 

They shared an department in the train, excitedly talking about all the amazing things they would learn at school, the idea of them getting sorted into different houses not even entering their minds.

"Ravenclaw," the Sorting Hat proclaimed after a few seconds on Joly's head and Bossuet's heart sank.

He was not Ravenclaw material, he knew that perfectly well. Joly gave him a little wave before sitting down next to a tall guy with glasses and Bossuet tried to look cheerful. His name was called and he walked up to the Sorting Hat.

"Gryffindor," the hat said and Bossuet could feel Joly's eyes on him as he walked away from the table his best friend was seated on and took his place next to a sturdy guy, who introduced himself as Bahorel.

Bossuet tried to get a hold of Joly after dinner but they were both immediately taken away with the other first years to their dorms. Most of them seemed nice, but Bossuet couldn't help but already miss Joly.

Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had a few classes together and Joly took the seat next to him automatically. "Did you hear about the kid who blew up his desk in Charms?" Joly asked as if they had never been separated and Bossuet smiled.

"Nah, man. Spill."

 

It took them about one day to start ignoring the seating order for Ravenclaws and Gryffindors and after about a week even Bahorel's friend Feuilly, another Ravenclaw, joined them at the Gryffindor table. They got a few side glances but no one said anything.

Hogwarts was going to be grand, Bossuet thought to himself. Even with his luck it was going to be grand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) come and say hi


End file.
